


Oh Little Wyrm

by Ectoplasmhell



Series: The Scarlet King AU [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, Grimm is intersex, Humiliation, I Don't Even Know, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, My First Smut, Pet Names, Praise Kink, References to Knotting, Scratching, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ectoplasmhell/pseuds/Ectoplasmhell
Summary: Grimm's little wyrm gets put in his place.
Relationships: Grimm/The Pale King (Hollow Knight)
Series: The Scarlet King AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918999
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Oh Little Wyrm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes. This is my first smut fic. I don't know what I'm doing so take this food I have made. I wanted Grimm and Pale King smut where Grimm just doms.
> 
> I also named my Pale King Imbus.

The king moaned when Grimm pinned him against the silk sheets and started to grind his cock against his own. His tail thrashed about with his struggle to break free but it was no use.

"Haven't you teased me enough..?" The Pale King panted like he was out of breath already. Oh how it made the other smirk.

"I probably have.. but the way you squirm under me is rather cute. Wouldn't you agree little wyrm?"

Hearing such things roll off the tip of his tongue had him more worked up than before. _Delicious._

Grimm leaned in to kiss the king who melted into it instantaneously.

Imbus made an effort to deepen it only for it to end too soon. He whined softly when Grimm pulled away and left a tender kiss on his neck. It wasn't long before the troupe master clamped his fangs down on Imbus's neck drawing blood making the king keen. He arched his back shaking like a leaf when the pain and pleasure settled in. Grimm pulled away, licking the area that got abused only to do it once more.  
This time it made him cry out his name loudly, clenching his shoulders tightly, claws digging in deep.

"Grimm.. please…" Imbus begged as he began to squirm from the arousal that built within him. He was much too hot and it was killing him.

"Please what? You need to be more specific." The troupe master licked the wyrm's neck letting out a seductive purr.

"I.. mmmnnn.. you..take me. P-please." The Pale King's voice strained.

Grimm hummed softly, before reaching under the pillow to retrieve some silk and a blindfold. Sneaky bastard. He planned this from the start!  
Grimm grabbed the silk along with Imbus's wrists wrapping it around them and then tying it tightly. He tied his wrists to the headboard of the bed. Next came the blindfold that blocked out his vision. How arousing it was to Imbus knowing he wouldn't know what was going to happen to him. It made both of his cocks that had finally emerged, twitch from excitement and Grimm took notice of this while smirking.

"You like being blindfolded and tied up hmm~?" Grimm teased. Imbus growled and lolled his head to the side without a word.  
Cute. He didn't want to admit he liked this. It was obvious he did though.

Imbus was panting softly, anxiously anticipating for something to happen. And for sure something did. He felt something hot and wet on one of his cocks and it made him moan. Grimm's tongue was working wonders all over the wyrm's pecker while delighting in all the sounds he made for him. Eventually when he swallowed one down whole, Imbus cried out. Only being sucked off and the wyrm was already being driven down to pleasurable madness. He wasn't entirely sure how long he'd been on this ride but he was most definitely close.  
The quickness in his breathing was quite the indication for Grimm, especially when he was feeling rather devilish. The smug fucker suddenly stopped when Imbus was about to burst leaving him a panting and whining mess, pleading for more just so he could finish.

"Now; now wyrm. You will have to be patient~" Grimm teased, licking a painfully slow line up the shaft before pulling away.

Imbus grumbled in a disappointed manner shifting in his restraints. The sheets were brushing up against his shell as he did so. He desperately needed Grimm. More than ever. He was suffering from all this teasing that had been going on all evening.

"Grimm please.. this is killing me."

"Well that's not my problem.. now is it?" He mocked, with a grin spreading across his face.

"You…" The wyrm snarled in protest.

Grimm however wrapped a hand around Imbus's throat to shut him up. "Listen wyrm. If you want more, you know what I want to hear. If you can't say it I can always disappear and leave you like this."

"N-no.. I won't. Don't make me.. please." He shook his head.

Grimm crawled onto the other, towering over him as he leaned in close. "Then I guess you won't get relief. Simple as that."

Imbus let out a pathetic sounding noise giving in to Grimm's demands finally. He was far too aroused to let that charming bastard get away now. He swallowed down his pride, lips quivering as he was trying to muster the strength to beg.

"Grimm please. I.. I want you. I need you. Help me please. Please!" He begged as the blushing on his face spread towards his neck. The heat was practically radiating off of him now.

"You want to cum for me too?" Grimm asked, stroking one of the wyrm's cocks teasingly awaiting an answer.

He nodded in response. "Y-yes." His voice became shaky.

With that, Grimm said nothing. Absolutely nothing. Instead he rubbed his cunt against one of Imbus's dicks just feeling this smaller restrained bug beneath him shiver as his breath hitched. The troupe master's member dripped steadily with pre as he anticipated to get to work. Once he was sure he couldn't wait any longer, he got into position holding both of the king's cocks together and carefully letting them both fill his hole. He was slowly sinking down onto him, inch by inch. Jaw tightening slightly as he was being cautious not to hurt himself.

The smaller bug underneath mewled and bucked his hips into the other's. He hilted himself fully inside of the troupe master causing him to yell out in surprise. He wasn't expecting that to be quite honest.  
Grimm looked down at the blindfolded king, he raked his claws down his chest listening to that tail of his slap against the matress. Oh! It was so nice to see Imbus like this… Grimm just absolutely adored him!

"What a good little wyrm you are~" He praised with a little purr in his voice. It shook the pale wyrm to the core just to be praised. He whined in turn hoping Grimm would start moving soon. "You love being powerless.. don't you?"

Imbus nodded quickly while his body shifted now and then from the tension he felt. He was more aroused than he'd ever been in his life! It made him growl before drifting off into a weak groan.

"Please…" He croaked.

"Pardon?" Grimm cocked his head to the side.

"Please Grimm.."

"Do better and maybe I'll consider it dear.." He snarled playfully, shaking his hips teasingly. This wonderful bastard was greedy tonight, he wanted to make Imbus beg. He wanted him to cry out to the heavens. Oh it simply made him excited! "Amuse me with that voice of yours would you your majesty?"

The king panted softly as he made an attempt to protest, that was shut down so quickly by Grimm grabbing his tongue with his thumb and index finger.

"If you want to argue.. again, I can always just leave." He warned again in a dark tone letting go of the wet muscle. "Now behave.."

The Pale King swallowed hard at that. It was unbelievably hot but also worrisome as Grimm was very serious. Imbus nodded in agreement as he searched for the right words. His cocks twitched the more he thought about the possibilities that could happen this very night.

"Well..?" The troupe master broke the king's train of thought with a snap of his fingers.

Imbus took a deep breath, lips quivering with anticipation. He licked them nervously as many thoughts and words ran through his head. "Claim me. I.. I want you to mark me so everyone knows wh-who I belong to." He received a pat on his cheek as a sign of approval.

"Oh well isn't that cute~?" He thought for a moment, finger grazing his own lips.  
"You want me to call you names too? Isn't that right?" Grimm grinned wickedly getting another nod from the king himself.

"I'm yours to do whatever you feel like." Imbus moaned softly. "I ju-AH!" His sentence dissolved into nothing more than a loud yelp. That was when the troupe master began to ride him aggressively.

Grimm looked down at the blindfolded god with a lewd glint in his eye as he did what he does best. Claim the king of Hallownest and make him scream like the little bitch he was. It made him feel so powerful to take over authority in the bedroom over the king. The wyrm loved it and Grimm knew it.

All that could be heard in the room was an obscene wet sound, along with the king screaming and letting out cusses. Grimm scratched the wyrm's chest hard, especially against that king's brand that he knew was oh so sensitive. Imbus huffed and arched his back in response as he felt his orgasm rise back from the ashes after being killed before. 

The panting from the king grew louder as his climax was reaching its peak. His master wasn't about to let him release just yet though. He pulled himself off those cocks that had been so snug inside his cunt and began stroking his own member. He wanted to get a rise out of his wyrm by denying him an orgasm. Hell, he wanted to fuck him silly till he knew his place and forgot he was ruler of this god damn kingdom.

"G-grimm. I was c-close. Please. I want to.. let me… nng.." Imbus begged, doing his hardest to release the tension. He whimpered hoping to have some form of relief.

The troupe master only laughed, scratching his wyrm's chest again, but this time dragging it lower near his groin. Gods that pain had him going. It was so nice to see his sweet, sweet pet always break. There were few occasions however where he allowed Imbus to top. But only if he complied and gave in to his demands.

Grimm shoved his fingers into his partner's mouth, playing with his tongue just a bit before pulling out. He positioned a finger somewhere underneath his cocks, there was a hole that Grimm began to carefully mess with. He inserted a finger inside, leaving the wyrm to tense up and gasp. He thrusted it inside ever so slowly eventually inserting another finger, then a third.  
It drove his precious king insane as he finger fucked him harshly after necessary prepping. The sweet music released from that throat of his was divine. He wanted to hear more.

The troupe master pulled his fingers out of him positioning himself, he flipped Imbus onto his side, cock lined up with his hole. Grimm growled quietly as he slipped the tip in at first. After a few seconds, he continued to slowly insert his cock into the king. Once hilted inside, he began to thrust slowly at first until they became far more animalistic. It made Imbus cry out as the life was being fucked out of him so suddenly.

"This is what you wanted dear? You wanted to be fucked hard so you could scream like a bitch?" Grimm asked with a groan as the pace stayed constant. He held onto the other's leg as he fucked into him. He leaned in close and clamped his jaws down on the king's shoulder.

Imbus's eyes were now blown wide as he yelled and squirmed trying to match the rhythm of those harsh thrusts.

"Oh gods yes!!" He whined, feeling his hole be stuffed full with Grimm's cock. It felt so heavenly each time this happened.

His master snarled in his ear before licking his neck. He chuckled and it sounded dark. "Such a good wyrm.. you may be king of Hallownest but behind closed doors.. you serve under my authority. Isn't that right?"

The wyrm nodded frantically while trying his best to listen, he was being consumed by so much pleasure. He couldn't help but make a pathetic noise in response when Grimm grabbed both his members and started jerking them off at a fast pace. This caused the pale being to arch his back and buck his hips in his partner's grip.

He felt is coming. Oh gods his climax was coming again. He wanted it. He needed it. _Yes. Yes. YES!_ Imbus thought right as he came. His stomach and bed sheets being painted by his own seed. But the fucking never stopped, for Grimm needed his release too. His thrusts had gotten more and more aggressive as he chased his own orgasm.  
Grimm grabbed the other bug, pulling out and flipping him onto his stomach to slam his cock right back in. He was so tight and perfect that it made Grimm dizzy with pleasure every time he fucked the life out of his pretty little wyrm.

The last few thrusts consisted of the troupe master holding the king down harshly as he went flush with his hips against the other's. Completely burying himself inside and becoming stuck. His cum was spilling into the wyrm, how warm it was. Imbus screamed, bucking his hips tiredly. It was done. It was over.

Grimm removed the blindfold off of Imbus and grabbed one of his horns to pull his head back. The troupe master hissed. "Still sure you don't want to join me and leave this kingdom to rot? It's already falling apart.."

The king sighed giving him a much different answer after catching his breath from all of that. "I'll think about it.."

They ended their session with a kiss on the lips. Leaving what was said alone for now.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more because when I planned this out, I never expected to have plot go with this. I just sorta was like " I want these two to fuck." And now I see an au where Grimm just tries to lure Imbus into his troupe. Send help.


End file.
